The collector
by Pervertere
Summary: Niclus is a summoner, who enjoy watching the females of the league. He get the chance to be with them all and he rise to the challenge!


The slender figure moved seductively in front of him. Her curves perfect as she bopped up and down on her knees. The perfect round ass jiggling with the little fluffy tail on top. Just inviting him in. Following her body up three masculine figures emerged, two of them with their cock in each of her hands one of them resting his in her mouth. Niclus Couldn't stop watching the scene unfold in front of him, from his hiding place in some bushes, he did this a lot. He loved watching the champions have sex, this time he had found Lamb, Warwick, Nasus and Azir. Although most of his focus was on Lamb's bouncing ass, the half men half beasts drew his attention as well. He was not into men, he very much only did this to look at the women, but these huge cocks being worked by Lamb was intoxicating. He himself was packing a pretty average size, nothing to brag about, but not small either.

While watching the scene unfold he suddenly thought to himself. If Lamb is here working dicks, where is Wolf? At the same instance he heard a rough voice behind him. Spying on Lamb, eager to be the next hunt? Niclus jumped and turned around his dick spearing out in front of him. Wolf was on the ground laughing. Silly Niclus, always so fun! The rough voice of Wolf chuckled. Niclus face turned from fear to relief when he heard Wolf speak like that. Haha Neeko very funny. The wolf almost instantly turned into Neeko the curious chameleon. Aaaw did Neeko make it to easy? Niclus did not answer but turned back to the scene he was watching. Neeko curious, Neeko watch too. Neeko sat down next to Niclus.

Niclus had never been a good summoner, in fact he was one of the worst around, losing all his matches and solidly stuck in the iron league. Neeko was the only one who actually paid attention to him. She thought he was a lot of fun, especially since she always got to practice her shape shifting with him. He would often ask Neeko to turn into a female champion he wanted to see naked and they would roleplay, often he got his wish and made Neeko undress for him and sometimes he even got to touch her. He kinda believed he had touched all the female champions tits. Although it was Neeko everytime.

Neeko, could you turn into Lamb, and just keep bending over? Neeko looked at him, smiled and her entire body turned fuzzy and white. Lambs ass was amazing from a distance, but up close it was even better. Could you keep like that, just be still. Neeko said in Lambs calming voice. Don't perv too much now. Niclus grabbed his cock with one hand and started grabbing the now fluffy ass in front of him, while watching the real Lamb move faster and faster on the 3 cocks. He could see the three beasts were close and he was close as well. He moved behind Neeko, still stroking his cock. Lamb sped up, he could hear the men groan in pleasure as she worked them like a professional.

The three beasts shot their cum all over lamb, Warwick and Nasus, who had been worked by her slender hands, shot their seed all over her tits and Azir, who had claimed her mouth shot his cum on her mask, painting it all white. This was too much for Niclus he to, shot a big load unto Neeko's back leaving a trail off semen from in between her shoulders all the way to the little fluffy tail, which Neeko decided to wiggle a bit for his pleasure while mimicking Lambs giggle perfectly. He looked up from his mess and saw the real lamb giggle as she said thanks for a good hunt, onto the next one! As she leapt away, the three beasts put their dicks away and went in different directions. Neeko had transformed back to her normal self, trying to reach her back to get rid of his seed. Neeko just grow longer arms, Niclus sighed. Oh yeah Neeko giggled, while her arms extended and removed the seed. She kept some on her fingers, studying it for a while. I don't understand this, but it seems to be your happy juice, Neeko happy she can make you do happy juice. Watching her play with his cum, did make his penis move again, but he decided to keep it in his pants. Although he had touched Neeko many times and sprayed his seed unto almost all of her body, she had always been transformed. Never have he made he have sex with him or even sucked his cock. That was going to far.

Neeko why did come here. Neeko not allowed to say hi when she sees Neeko's best friend? I am always happy to see you Neeko, but was that the only reason you came? No silly Neeko was here to get you. The grand summoner wishes to see you! Niclus got pale, what did the grand summoner want with him, he only ever called for summoners who were either very good or who were in big trouble. Niclus should go now Neeko used a long time to him and Niclus also used a lot of time on making happy juice on Neeko. Her smile was wide, he was sure, she did not understand really what was going on, but she was his only friend and he could not stop being happy, when he saw her. Okay Neeko i will hurry up, won't get you in trouble. Neeko happy! She said while jumping and clapping her hands.

Niclus got up, waved at Neeko and started the long walk from the forest at the gardens edge, where he had been spying on Lamb. He started moving through the underbrush until he reached the park. Comparatively the two places were very different, the forests were dense and almost a little dark at all times of the day. But the broad paths of the park were light and neatly designed. All around him very beautiful flower patches and following the pathways, hedges which were kept neat with magic followed them. Around him were summoners and champions alike relaxing or exercising. He follow the main path towards the institute on his way he looked at champions and thought back on situations, where he had caught them doing something naughty. He saw the couple Xayah and Rakan. The were having a picnic, Rakan feeding Xayah grapes. The last time he found them Rakan was busy fucking her up against a tree. He remembered her tongue sticking out and she was completely in a trance of pleasure. Niclus was lucky and got to see them to the end, where Rakan filled her pussy with cum and as he gently put her down on the ground, her pussy leaked the white liquid for some time after they were done. She looked really hot. Not all the women he saw on his way had been that active most of them he had seen while they were changing or maybe while showering. The show Lamb had just given him, was a rare sight although everyone knew the champions were having sex a lot, just not in the sight of the summoners.

Niclus entered the huge hall adorned with white pillars and large oaken doors in rows as far as the eye could see. He started walking along, all around him summoners rushed from door to door, there was a distinct lack of champions in here, but the summoner's hall was not meant for them. Although summoners and champions shared the ground this hall was built for the summoner's to use, just like the champion barracks, were for champions only. Niclus knew this, but that had not stopped him from visiting before. He had snuck in and spied on many of the female champions. He started to grin thinking about it.

After a few minutes of passing doors and pillars, Niclus finally reached his destination. The door looked like rest, but adorned above it, was a huge summoners orb glowing in vibrant purple and green colors. Next to the door a small bench was placed, on the bench he saw a female summoner, she was cloaked and her robes had light blue stripes sewn into them. She was a high level summoner. Niclus looked at his own robe, he did not have anything special adorning his, this was only given, when you had proven yourself to be of a certain caliber. Niclus sat down next to the girl, when he did, she slightly moved away from him. She clearly knew she was better than him. Niclus tried to get a good look at the girl, but he could only see the long curly red hair and her piercing green eyes. He tried to talk to her, but she just raised a hand and gestured him to be quiet.

A few minutes went by and the huge door next to them started opening. From inside a monotone voice said. Please enter summoner Niclus and Jinnah. The female summoner scuffed. Am i supposed to see the grand summoner WITH someone like you? Niclus shrugged and jumped up, moving towards the door, Jinnah hastily followed and walked in front of him, making sure she entered the room first.

The room was like an old library. All the walls were stuffed with shelves filled with books in all sizes. On the floor several orb were hovering in different colors, Niclus could have sworn he saw someone moving in some of them, but he couldn't be sure. The both of them stopped in front of a wide desk made from black wood, nothing either of them had seen before.

Thanks the both of you for being here, i have summoned you since you posses…. Qualities that might prove useful in a mission we have for you. At first both of them were confused, no one was at the table and the voice was not the same, who had welcomed them. Looking around Jinnah finally saw the grand summoner, he was staring into one of the orbs, hidden behind a large red reading chair. The orb was glowing purple and Niclus was sure he could see movement inside. Do you know what these are? The grand summoner asked. Jinnah did not take long before answering, these must be summoning orbs, they look like the ones used on summoners rift! Niclus could not remember the last time he had been called to the rift. You are close and that is why you are here, you are one of our best summoners Jinnah and we think your knowledge might help you. Thank you grand summoner, but if you are looking for great summoners, why is that here? She said gesturing towards Niclus.

He has another quality not many summoners practice, he is adaptable and sneaky. Niclus froze and stared at the grand summoner. We know what you have been doing and under normal circumstance we would have thrown you out, but your skill might prove useful on this mission. Jinnah looked like a question mark.

As you might know, some of our champions have received some alternative outfits, some of these alter their power and we are looking to get more, this is where these orb play in. These orb are doors to other dimensions, in these dimensions, the champions are as well, but they are different. We need the two of you to get in there and retrieve these alterations for our champions. Jinnah and Niclus looked at eachother. If that is your command grand summoner i will obey, how do we do it? She exclaimed.

You will have to travel into the world, but you can't return before you have retrieve all the alterations we have on the list. The issue is we have only found one way to get them and that is to absorb their essence and that can only be done through sexual activity.

The room went silent.

Jinnah yelled we have to have sex with the champions!? That is correct, unless you can find another way. If you do we would be happy to know. Suddenly a scream of joy escaped Niclus, this was like a dream come true, he was no longer just a perverted stalker, but he actually got to have sex, with all the dreamy women around him.

We knew he would do it, do you accept as well Summoner Jinnah.

She lowered her head and after a few second she mumbled, fine i'll do it.

Great you will both be send to the same dimension, but will return when your part of the mission is done. You will not receive a new one, before both of you are done. Jinnah you are in charge of the male champions and Niclus you get the females.

I get ALL the males? Jinnah was clearly shaken and Niclus did picture a few of the male champions who were not going to be fun having sex with.

Yes all of them, but remember if you find another way, you can start using that.

Are both of you ready for your first mission?

Both nodded one of them clearly more excited than the other.

Good follow me.

They went to a wooden door inside it, were 5 pedestals, each with another orb on them. These orbs however were far more lively.

This is what an active orb looks like, place your hand and you will be send there and don't worry you clothes will be changed to something fitting, when you enter.

They both placed a hand on the orb a their body started to be sucked into the orb.

Niclus opened his eyes and looked around, the sun was shining and he could hear the sound of laughter and splashing nearby. He looked down his body and realised he was wearing swim trunks and weird looking open shirt filled with palm trees. He looked next to him and saw Jinnah wearing a full blue bathing suit.


End file.
